


Please hug me I had a nightmare

by Sushivore



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cute, Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Violence, Wetting, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: Five fait un cauchemar et Klaus le rassure. Tout doux et moelleux, venez lire ;)





	Please hug me I had a nightmare

Klaus dormait d'un sommeil paisible pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était clean depuis un peu plus d’une semaine, un record depuis son adolescence, et sa qualité de vie avait nettement augmenté.

Pourtant, son repos bien mérité fut rudement interrompu par des coups sourds portés contre la porte de sa chambre.

Le jeune homme émergea difficilement, les yeux encore collés de sommeil, l’esprit embrumé par les rêves psychédéliques qu’il venait de faire. Il crut d’abord qu’il avait imaginait les coups, mais ces derniers retentirent de nouveau et il grogna un « j’arrive ! » endormi avant de s’extirper tant bien que mal de son lit, manquant s’emmêler dans ses draps.

Il se traina jusqu’à sa porte et l'ouvrit en grand, obligé de baisser les yeux pour les plonger dans les orbes verts de Five, ces derniers remplis de larmes transparentes visibles même dans l’obscurité.

Klaus se figea un instant, perplexe quant au spectacle qui se tenait depuis lui.

Son petit.. Grand ? Foutus voyages temporels. Bref, son frère, réputé insensible et sans cœur depuis des années déjà, était planté devant lui, visiblement tout juste sorti du lit, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux pleins d'effroi, des sillons de ses pleurs marquant ses joues pâles comme la mort. Il était vêtu de son fameux pyjama bleu, mais quand Klaus baissa les yeux, il distingua une large tâche sur le devant du pantalon qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Avant qu’il ait pu faire une blague qui lui aurait sans aucun doute coûté un aller simple à la morgue, Five se laissa tomber contre lui en hoquetant douloureusement.

Pris par surprise, Klaus tituba en arrière avant de rendre maladroitement son étreinte à son frère, lui caressant même le dos sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

-Hey Five… Ça va ? balbutia Klaus avant de soupirer devant sa propre bêtise.

Son frère était visiblement terrorisé et il lui demandait s’il allait bien… Mais qu’est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Une bonne dizaine de trucs en fait…

Le médium secoua la tête pour revenir au présent et força doucement son frère à reculer pour pouvoir l’observer.

Ce dernier se frottait furieusement les yeux pour cacher ses larmes, son corps tremblant désormais comme une feuille en pleine tempête.

-Tu veux me raconter ? demanda aussi doucement que possible son aîné pour ne pas le brusquer.

Five haussa les épaules, hésita un instant puis ouvrit la bouche. Pour la refermer tout de suite après, ses joues blêmes virant au rouge pétant alors qu’il remarquait son léger souci de fuite.

-Je… je…. J’ai pas… bégaya piteusement l’adolescent, menaçant de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

-C’est rien Five. Ça arrive à tout le monde. C’est pas grave, se dépêcha de le rassurer Klaus. On va aller dans la salle de bain, tu vas te laver et mettre des vêtements propres ok ?

Five hocha simplement la tête, clairement trop secoué pour parler. Le plus grand lui prit la main en délicatement et l’emmena à la salle d’eau.

-J'te laisse te rincer, je vais te chercher un pyjama, lui sourit son frère avant de filer pour revenir un instant après avec tout ce qu’il fallait. Mais Five n'avait pas bougé de la où il était.

« Il doit être en état de choc le pauvre…. » songea Klaus avant de poser les affaires du garçon et s’approcher pour le déshabiller lui-même.

Five se laissa faire sans broncher, les yeux dans le vague. La bonne nouvelle est qu’il ne pleurait plus.

Une fois nu, Klaus le poussa sous la douche qu’il avait allumée en avance pour réchauffer l’eau, avant de commencer à le nettoyer tranquillement.

Il laissa à Five le soin de nettoyer ses parties intimes, se doutant que le garçon ne le laisserait pas aller jusque là.

Puis il le fit sortir et le sécha un long moment, le câlinant un peu en même temps. Puis il l’habilla, tous les deux très silencieux, avant que Klaus ne ramène Five jusqu’à sa propre chambre.

Le lit de son frère était sûrement souillé aussi, il s'en occuperait demain. En plus, il doutait que Five supporterait une autre humiliation ce soir.

Il s’installa dans son lit et tapota le matelas entre ses jambes.

Five ne bougea pas un instant avant de le rejoindre et se blottir contre lui, le dos appuyé contre le torse de son frère. Klaus enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de son ventre et remonta la couette autour d’eux comme un cocon sécuritaire.

-Alors.. Çà va un peu mieux ? Tu veux en parler ?

Five soupira et se pelotonna davantage contre lui en reniflant un peu.

-Je… je me suis trompé en voulant prendre des somnifères…

-T’as pris des trucs pour pisser à la place ? s’enquit Klaus, le regrettant immédiatement en sentant son frère se crisper et en devinant son regard blessé. Désolé. Je voulais pas me moquer. Continue s’il te plait…

-J’ai pris un de tes cachets à la place.. Un de ceux que t'as oublié dans le placard à pharmacie..

Klaus grimaça, la culpabilité lui étreignant soudainement le cœur.

-Je….

-J’ai fait un cauchemar après çà, reprit Five sans lui laisser le temps de s’excuser. Je revoyais le monde après l’Apocalypse. Sauf que cette fois, le seul corps que j’ai trouvé… c’était le tien.

Le bouclé frissonna et resserra instinctivement sa prise sur le corps frêle de son cadet. Il imaginait déjà la suite. Parce que Five faisait toujours le même cauchemar. Et que même s’il n'avait jamais paru si atteint, il venait toujours se réfugier dans la chambre de Klaus, restant éveillé jusqu’à l'aube pour s’assurer qu’il soit bien vivant.

-J’ai vu… ton corps il… était plein de marques… d'entailles… y en avait une énorme en plein milieu de ton cou… ta tête était pas là… elle… elle était dans les mains de ce monstre….

Klaus soupira encore et l’embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

-Vanya n'a pas pu provoquer tout çà, tu le sais non ?

-Oui mais je l'ai vue ! J’ai vu ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ! Et cette.. Cette garce m'a souri ! hoqueta le jeune homme. Elle m'a souri avant de jeter ta tête à mes pieds ! Tu n'avais plus d'yeux, plus de langue.. Il restait juste ta peau et tes cheveux… c’était… c’était ignoble… et çà la faisait rire… elle riait tellement fort qu'elle en pleurait cette salope… elle riait de nous faire du mal… de nous séparer encore… de se débarrasser de toi… de me blesser…

-Shhhh... tenta de l’apaiser Klaus en parsemant ses joues de légers baisers.

Five se calma à peine. En fait, il fallut pas moins de deux heures au garçon pour se fatiguer suffisamment et s’effondrer contre Klaus, la respiration encore un peu hachée.

Klaus l’observa un moment interdit, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, délicatement, comme s’il craignait de le briser à ce simple contact.

Le plus jeune sourit légèrement dans son sommeil et se retourna pour se caler totalement contre Klaus.

Ce dernier sourit et s’allongea à son tour, fatigué par tout çà.

Five avait beau être un sale gosse, un vieux con et un enfoiré manipulateur de première catégorie, il était aussi son frère et son amant. Un pauvre gosse qui n’avait jamais su où était vraiment sa place, comme lui, et qui en souffrait, comme lui. Sauf que lui avait trouvé refuge dans les drogues alors que Five… Five avait vécu quarante sept ans avec toutes ses peines et ses souffrances sans jamais s’appuyer sur personne, sans jamais avoir l’occasion de se poser.

Il avait beau crier à tout va qu’il avait soixante balais, au fond çà restait le même gamin meurtri et vulnérable qu’il était avant. Un gamin avec une mentalité de vieux, un gamin inadapté et paumé comme des centaines avant lui.

Mais il avait enfin trouvé une petite place où se glisser, un petit nid ou s’installer et une famille sur qui compter.

Ce soir-là, Klaus se fit donc la promesse de faire perdurer cette paix dans laquelle Five avait réussi à tremper ses ailes pour la première fois depuis des années, quel qu'en soit le prix .

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis pas vraiment satisfaite... Votre avis?


End file.
